What if the girls in KHR were not so weak?
by To The EXTREME KHR EnmaFan
Summary: What if Haru was born as the daughter of a yakuza boss, and she could fight? What if Kyoko knew about the mafia? What if Haru and Kyoko were best friends? What if Hana loved to troll with people? What if Chrome was a mentor? This is defiantly AU. This is my first ever fanfic. Hope you like it. This isn't yuri. Poll is up for what weapon/ability Kyoko should have.
1. Prologue

**Hi! I'm very excited, I have been thinking of this story for awhile and I only have the exposition done. I am very terrible with plot of a story so please accept my apologies if this sucks. This is my first time ever writing fanfics and I hope you like this. As I said this before I don't have a plot so I don't know when I will update. This originally was 5986 romance but I tried it and it was terrible. Apologies to the people who were looking forward to 5986. Sorry! And another thing, I know this is categorized humor, but I'm not a very funny person myself. Constructional criticism is wanted please give me advice on how to improve this fanfic if you think things should improve.**

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano, not me. (Did I do this right? When I first posted this I forgot it.)**

* * *

**Prologue **

It was a dark and gloomy night, the world seemed like it was full of sadness. And in the park there is a shaking figure under the tree. Taking a closer look, the figure is actually a girl crying uncontrollably.

**Haru's POV**

* * *

I have just killed another one. I'm a monster! No, I'm a killing monster who has no control of who or what I kill! Since the age of 10, I have been taking these so-called 'missions'. My father is a yakuza boss. When I was 6, he trained me in hand to hand combat and using guns. In the beginning, I thought he trained me to protect myself because he is a yakuza boss, but no. He just wanted to use me! When he saw how skilled I was with the guns, he assigned me to kill man after man to only benefit himself in the whole yakuza crap. I was used. He betrayed me. Once I overheard him talking to one of his men and he said I was only a tool used to get rid of the roadblocks in his 'business'. After that time, I refused to accept any missions, but that bastard of a father threatened to kill mother if I don't listen to him obediently. I hate this! I'm supposed to be just a normal teenage girl!

After the usual crying session, it was getting dark, so Haru returned home and got ready to go to school the next day.

* * *

Updated: 4/16/15, 5/25/15

**I hope you like the prologue of my fanfic. I'm going to update if this gets 3 or more reviews! Please tell me if there is things I need to improve.**

* * *

REVIEW REPLIES: I would like to thank the three people who reviewed, thank you so much!

Ammila: Thank you!

thenutchan(guest): I'm very thankful that u spent time to write a long review, but I think you misinterpreted my definition of weak about the girls. I don't mean 'weak' like that. What I mean is how in the anime/manga, they always were portrayed that they needed to be protected. Spoiler: Like when they go to the future, the only things that Haru and Kyoko were to do were laundry, cooking and stereotypical girl jobs. By 'stronger' I mean treating the girls with equality and coming from a background not so innocent and stereotypical. But if there are other problems or things u don't understand, please pm me.

Dstructiv Blaze: Thank you so much, I'm not a very good writer. I like writing but I suck at it. Thanks for the support!


	2. Chapter 1

**You know what? Screw the promise I made about 3 or more review then I'll update plan. I'm just gonna update when I ****want to. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter I wrote! Hope you enjoy! I wrote this a few weeks back at 3 am in the morning, please bear with me ! And as always, constructive reviews are more than welcomed! ^_^**

* * *

**The next morning,**

As I walked to school, I saw the Sawada kid walking to his school as usual, but OMG! There's an adorable kid! I just love kids, they are pure. They have never been tainted with death and destruction. WAIT! Is that kid wearing a suit and holding a green gun?! What has Sawada done to the pure heart of a five year old?! What's wrong with him, teaching kids about the dark world?! I marched down to Sawada and slapped him. And asked why he has tainted the pure hearts of children. I then asked the baby what his name was and why he was wearing a suit and holding a gun. He said that his name was Reborn and he was part of the mafia. WAIT, isn't the mafia the same as the yakuza? Then I yelled at Sawada again, what was he doing? He was teaching a 5 year old about the mafia, kids his age shouldn't be tainted by the mafia or yakuza! While I was in shock about Reborn-chan being a hitman, that Sawada kid ran away using a lame excuse about being late for school. But why do I feel like the name Reborn, sounds so familiar? I gotta ask Kyo-chan about this later, she knows more about this.

**After a week or so,**

I have been observing Sawada for about a week now. This was the weirdest week in my life. After meeting Reborn-chan, I went to school and after school got out, I went to his school. Apparently Sawada is named Dame-Tsuna, who is no good in anything! And he is the next boss of the Vongola mafia family! How is this possible? Vongola is _**THE** _strongest mafia family in power in Italy!

That morning, he asked my best friend, Kyo-chan out in his boxers! Now that was awkward! Then after school Mochida, the stupid, cocky, cheater (I heard he has like three girlfriends), who is trying to date Kyo-chan, challenged Sawada to a kendo match. He even declared that the winner receives Kyo-chan as a prize. How dare he treat Kyo-chan as an object! But surprisingly (thankfully) the scrawny kid won!

**The next day,**

After school, a _"foreign exchange student"_ named Gokudera Hayato, aka Smoking Bomb Hayato, came and challenged Sawada to a battle for the spot of being the boss of the Vongola. He pulled out dynamites as his weapons. I have four letters for him: L-A-M-E, lame! I thought he would have cooler looking weapons. I mean, I have met him a few times at the parties that I was forced to go, and he played the piano too! Hayato wasn't that bad but, he and I always ended up arguing so much! Anyway, Hayato was gonna win but he suddenly dropped his dynamites near him, it was gonna explode and kill him. But suddenly, Sawada risked his hands and extinguished the dynamites out. Ok, so Dame-Tsuna can have a backbone and save people. At that moment, I kinda admired him but it was still wrong of him to teach 5 year olds about the mafia.

**The day after,**

I again arrived early and observed Sawada. But while I was finding a hiding place, I saw a commotion stirring on the roof. So I took a closer look at the scene and I saw a kid ready to jump off of the roof.

* * *

**Hope u like it! **

**(Updated: 9/6/15)**


	3. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, sorry for not updating but I kinda lost motivation. But, here it is

**Disclaimer: Don't Own KHR and you know this.**

* * *

**Last Chapter,**

I again arrived early and observed Sawada. I am **NOT** Stalking him! But while I was finding a hiding place, I saw a commotion stirring on the roof. So I took a closer to the scene and I saw a kid ready to jump off of the roof.

* * *

**Back to Present time,**

I took a closer look at the kid and saw that it was Namimori-chuu's star baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi. And Sawada was going near him, maybe trying to talk him out of jumping. But who are we kidding, he's Dame-Tsuna! I heard from one of the people in the crowd saying that he broke his arm during his baseball practice yesterday. Wait a minute, this kid is committing suicide just because he broke...his...arm? Is he stupid?! There are far more people who have worse lives and had never thought of suicide. Is he stupid? I'm thinking he..is..stu..pid-w-wh-wha-what! H-he actually talked that idiot out of suicide.

"Ok, so Dame-Tsuna is the tenth boss to the most powerful mafia family. He confessed to Kyoko-chan in...his...boxers, fought with Mochida in...his...boxers, made Gokudera Hayato the Smokin' Bomb Hayato his loyal puppy in...his...boxers -ok, I think this kid has problems, he keeps stripping in the middle of public, a-a-anyway he also talked a kid out of suicide!

I'm going home, I can't take anymore of this. I don't care about school today.

**~At Haru's House~**

As I walked in, I saw that bastard. He told me to go to his office and something about a new mission. Great! Just the thing I need, a new mission to kill another one!

**~At his office~**

"~Haru sweetheart~" Ok, he's up to something. He even has the smile, the freaky one.

"I have another one for you."

Just as I thought, "Who is it this time?"

"I think you'll be interested in this one, he is the one who you've followed for the past week."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi? How di-"

"How did I know? Well I know everything you do. Anyway, you know that he is Vongola Decimo, right? All you have to do is a little 'robbery accident'"

"What?! Another one?! I'm not going to do it!"

Just then the man yanked the girl's ponytail and said, "Oh, you are so cute! You think you have a choice! You will do what I tell you what to do, if you want your mother and that precious friend of yours alive."

* * *

Haru tried to assassinate him but it failed every time, it seemed like he knew something was coming at him every time! Ugh! Why is it so hard...stupid me! This is the Vongola Decimo were talking about!

Today, _finally_ she got him, or so she thought. He wandered into the dark alleys alone and the next thing the young Vongola knew, was that a knife firmly on his neck. He seemed calm for someone who is being held hostage. All the sudden, Haru saw his eyes flash orange and a fire was burning on his head, he took the knife and threw it far from sight and pinning her arms behind her back so she could not escape.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly.

Haru was about to answer but got interrupted be a scream.

"Ahhhh!"

* * *

Man, this was so hard! I didn't have the inspiration to do this! I'm sorry, it's a cliffie. But, I'm soooo tired! Anyway, please criticize, now I'm going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal pov

"Ah, today is a great day!"

Well folks, that was from the world-proclaimed oblivious daydreamer, Sasagawa Kyoko. Kyoko was just coming from the cake shop after spending the whole afternoon there. But not all good days last long. When the girl passed by an ally way, she heard a familiar voice so she walked in. When she walked in, she saw that her best friend was pinned on the ground by none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi. Who happen to have calm orange eyes and a strange flame on his head.

Kyoko POV

"Ahhhh! Don't hurt Haru-chan!"

The flame on Tsuna started to fade and the grip on Haru loosened. Then, Haru ran towards Kyoko. "Ky-kyo-Kyoko-chan! Wh-why are you here?! And you know this girl?!"

"Yes, Tsuna-kun. Why were you pinning Haru-chan?"

"Kyoko-chan, it was nothing. Sawada-san was just helping me fight off some robbers and then he came to help Haru up when Haru fell. It was nothing, right _Sawada-san?" _

_'Eh? Oh! Right, can't let Kyoko-chan know about the mafia!' _"Yeah, it was nothing Kyoko-chan! I was just helping your friend um.. Haru was it?"

Haru's POV

"Oh yeah, forgot about the introductions. I'm Miura Haru, Kyoko-chan's best friend!" I faked smiled brightly as if nothing happened earlier.

"Ah, um.. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, a classmate of Kyoko."

Kyoko then elbowed me and said, "Haru-chan, I think the shop will close if we don't hurry. So Tsuna-kun, sorry we have to go. Bye!" Kyoko smiled brightly and smoothly said as we left to Kyoko's house.

Kyoko POV

"What happened?"

"Well you know that the Vongola Decimo candidate is in Japan right?"

"Wait, don't tell me that Tsuna-kun is the Decimo?!"

"Bingo, anyway, that bastard wanted me to eliminate him."

"But Tsuna-kun is so nice!"

"Nice?! I call him a pervert, don't you remember that he keeps stripping in public and he confessed to you in his boxers!"

"Well that was because of the Dying Will Bullet."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyoko's POV

4 years ago, age 10

The first time when I met her was when I was in the park walking around. As I was walking net a bush, I heard something like someone crying and it was louder as I went further in the bush. What I found shocked me, it was a girl around my age all bruised and full of cuts and scrapes. When she noticed me, she quickly wiped her tears and tried to leave. But before the girl could leave I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me and then asked what happened. She said it was nothing and that she just fell. But I didn't trust her, she was lying. She again said it was nothing and then said she had to go somewhere and left.

The second time was when I walked home from the cake shop. I saw the same girl unconscious on the ground all battered up and blood stained her clothes. So I carried her home since it was the closest to a place where I could treat her. When I arrived home I yelled for onii-san, but got no response. Then I remembered, he was at his boxing practice which means he'll come home late. So I quickly helped her get patched up and got her a change of clothes.

Haru's POV

Ugh, everything hurts! Last time I remember, I was at an alleyway fighting my target! I looked around, wait this isn't my room! Where am I? The door opened, revealing the girl I met at the park a few weeks ago coming in with a tray of food. When she saw me, she came and gave me the tray of food to eat. I quickly thanked her and told her I need to go. Then she invited me to stay for the night since it was pitch dark outside and it would be dangerous to walk home that late. I declined but she stubbornly insisted me to stay so I gave in.

Kyoko's POV

After I went to look an extra set of clothes for the girl, I walked down to the kitchen to make some food. Then I brought it upstairs, and saw that she was up. I invited her for the night since it was so late and it would be dangerous. She was reluctant at first but after the puppy dog eyes I gave her, she gave up. (Thanks mom, your eyes work great!)

Normal POV

So Haru stayed at Kyoko's for the night. And the next day, when Kyoko woke up, she found her clothes and futon folded up neatly on the floor. Haru actually woke up earlier than usual to avoid the questions that Kyoko might have about the injuries, and then she left.

The next few days, Kyoko walked with Haru to school in the morning and after school since Haru's school was one block away from Kyoko's school. But the problem Kyoko had was when Haru would keep silent and stay aloof when I talk to her.

Haru's POV

'I know she wants to be friends but I just can't. I can't burden her. If I become friends with her she would never have a normal life. But part of me just want to talk back when she asks a question, I want to have friends! I want a normal life! But I can't drag her to the cruel world, she's too pure and nice. So I stay away from her, but she keeps coming. So I ignore her and she still talks to me. Why is this so hard?!'

Kyoko's POV

I know there's something. Every time I go near her she starts to go, but I follow her. I talk to her but she ignores me, so I keep talking. I know that one day that locked up and chained heart will be unlocked and broken, so I continue to talk to her. Something is going on, last time she was covered in blood and all injured. I will find out what is going on.

to be continued...

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in an while, I was lazy. Plus I kinda got writers block. Anyways, I updated because I wanted to say HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! to my best friend! It way July 3rd but I managed to finish this now. My best friend said that she liked this fanfic so I thought I would give this as an extra to her birthday present! I really hope you like it!

******IMPORTANT: If any of you have a suggestion to what flame and weapon Kyoko should have, please pm or tell me in a review. I'm stuck, so if I can't figure this out I can't really finish the flashback. So please help me!******


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**In an abandoned warehouse, **"Boss, that Miura has been sending that brat to ruin the plans for the last six missions. If this continues, I don't think we can finish the experiment." A middle aged man reported to his boss.

"It's just a kid, how much can a 10 year old possibly affect us that much?!"

"But boss, she has taken out 2/3 of our squad and destroyed the experiment lab! We have to do something! I suggest to kidnap someone close to her to lure her here then we could finish her!"

"Who died and made you boss?! But that does sound interesting, and I would love to see this child. So kidnap someone close to that child."

"Ah umm... Yes boss!" The man said quickly and exited the room.

"Let's see how strong you are now, Miura Haru."

* * *

**Kyoko's POV**

It was a beautiful day today, and I was walking to Haru-chan's school like usual. But suddenly, a black minivan stopped in front of me. Then two men in black suits grabbed me and covered my mouth with a white cloth. The next thing I knew, I blacked out.

**Haru POV**

'Where is she?- Ugh, what am I thinking?! I'm getting attached to her! She probably gave up in making me her friend. She probably has better things to d- wait I think the bag in the middle of the street is Kyoko's, something must have happened!'

**Normal POV**

When Haru went to the bag, she saw that indeed that it was Kyoko's bag, but there is a note taped to the front of the bag.

_ 'Dear Miura Haru,_

_ I want to thank all you for all you have done to our family. We have 'invited' your cute little friend to xxx(too lazy to think of an address) please come also. We the E family, have thought of a new way of celebrating for our 'bright' guests. It's so sunny and bright today, so be ready!_

_ Sincerely, _

_ The E Family'_

After reading the letter, Haru ran to the stated place as fast as possible.

* * *

**Kyoko's POV**

When I woke up I found my arms and legs tied up and my mouth was taped! It doesn't take a genius to figure that I was kidnapped! Why does this have to happen to me?! I stopped moving when I heard some footsteps walking towards me. I may look oblivious, but I know what common sense is. When the footsteps stopped, a man said, "How nice of you to visit, Miura! I was just inviting your little friend to our party!"

Next to the man, was Haru! She snapped coldly, "Let her go! She has nothing to do with me!" Wait, I got kidnapped because of Haru?! What? I'm so confused!

**Normal POV**

Kyoko stared at Haru wide-eyed. Shocked that Haru came to save her. Even though the reason she was kidnapped might be caused by Haru. All the sudden, Haru was surrounded by men, holding guns pointing at her.

"Miss Miura, you have been ruining our plans for far too long! Now it's the time to pay the price!"

Just when the men were about to fire, they threw the guns to the floor and screamed, "SNAKE! What happened to our guns?!"

**Haru's POV**

'I don't know why they are throwing their guns, but here's my chance!'

So I grabbed my twin guns and shot at their legs to immobilize them. Then I quickly untied the ropes on Kyoko and grabbed her arm and ran to the exit. We ran and ran until we reached Namimori shrine.

When we stopped I turned to look at Kyoko and when I saw her eyes, it showed that she wanted answers. So I explain everything, and by everything I meant everything. Like how my bastard father is a yakuza boss, how he used me, threatened me with mother, about the elimination of the Estraneo family experiment lab, and every other single thing about my life.

**Normal POV**

"So now that you know everything, you should stay away, you could get hurt because of me."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"But what if you taught me to fight? I could then protect myself and still be friends with you!" The ginger thought out suddenly.

"B-but-but yo-you, I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

"But if I know how to fight, I won't get hurt! Please just let me stay by your side and let me be your friend!"

"...Fine... Just don't die on me...it was hard getting a friend..."

* * *

**I know, it a pretty bad ending but I just want to get the flashbacks over with. It was torture! It took like two to three months to finish Kyoko's flashback. But hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter featuring trolling Hana!**

******Edit: I added a poll, but I have no idea how to work it. This is my first poll, and the poll is about what ability/weapon Kyoko should have. So please point out the errors I made if I did make them.******


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Normal POV

"HANA KUROKAWA!" Yelled the usually quiet orangenett.

"What is it Kyoko?" Hana asked ever so innocently, but on the inside she was laughing crazily.

"Why did you make that ridiculous illusion of me being so stupid and oblivious? I just asked you to make an illusion of me as a replacement for Tsuna to invite to the zoo, while Haru and I pick up your master! Why did you make me sound so much stupid?! First of all, who wouldn't know that THERE ARE BOMBS AND GRENADES GOING OFF! Second of all, Tsuna-kun was dragging me everywhere around the zoo and the animals were let loose! Of all the things you could had said, you picked that it was a joke and it was FUN?!- Damn it Hana! You disappeared from me again!

Two weeks earlier...

Haru, Kyoko, and Hana were walking to school like any other day. Suddenly, Haru's phone went off with a call from an unfamiliar number. They immediately assumed the worst.

"Do you think it's from your father or some other mafia bastard out to get us?" asked Kyoko.

"Only one way to find out." replied Haru as she accepted the call.

"Who is it", She barked commandingly into her cellphone.

"Calm down Haru-chan, it's just me. But I have a bit of a favor to ask you..."

Haru smiled at the voice of her old friend, "Anything for my favorite little illusionist."

"What was that supposed to mean?," growled Hana and both girls laughed as Kyoko promised her that she was her favorite illusionist.

"What is the favor you had in mind?," Haru questioned while ignoring Kyoko and Hana who were currently arguing over which one of them was more skilled with flames(how they got there from the earlier reassurances was beyond her).

"I need you to get me to Namimori, the sooner the better."

"Why? What's wrong? Is there a hit on you, on someone else? Did something happen to you", Haru demanded frantically.

"Nothing that bad, it's Mukuro-sama. I think he is headed there and I need to find him and the rest of the gang." Nagi replied a bit worriedly.

Why would Mukuro be headed to Namimori, nothing interesting ever happens here. Except the recent mafia happenings at Sawadas…

"I get you over here as fast as possible, don't you worry," Haru declared determinedly.

"Thanks" said Nagi and Haru could hear the smile in her voice. "You're a real friend."

Haru hung up the phone and looked at her friends and said. "Let's get her here immediately!"

"But Haru-chan how do you plan on getting her from Iceland to Namimori in so little time without anyone noticing, especially you father.", Hana deadpanned.

"Uhh...I haven't thought that far ahead yet".

"Oooh! I know! Haru-chan and I can transport her here safely while Hana-chan can keep up illusions of us in our daily lives."

"WHAT!? But I want to come too! Why do you get all the fun?! That's not fair!" Hana pouted.

"Yes well you can do whatever you want with our illusions for who knows how long while we're gone.", Kyoko interjected with a cheerful wink.

"What do you mean anything? I think you just signed a contract with the devil." Haru screeched!

Hana smiled evilly, "Why are you still here for? Go enjoy your fun trip. Scadadal!" She pushed both of them towards a cab while Kyoko waved pleasantly and Haru struggled violently.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH MY ILLUSION!? LET ME GO!"


End file.
